Plains Zebra
|location = |diet = }} The Plains Zebra or Common Zebra (Equus quagga) is a member of the horse family indigenous to the plains of Africa. It is available in Zoo Tycoon and Zoo Tycoon 2. Description The Plains Zebra is one of three species of zebra that are indigenous to Africa, the other two being the larger Grevy's Zebra and the smaller Mountain Zebra. All species of zebra can be identified from other equids by the black-and-white striped markings across their body. In the Plains Zebra, these uniquely run all the way around the animals belly and, in some subspecies, may also feature faded shadow-stripes in between the regular stripes. The purpose of a zebra's stripes is debated, with proposed reasons including identification among individuals (as each zebra has its own unique stripe pattern), confusing predators in a herd or deterring flying insects. The Plains Zebra lives on the African savannah and feeds almost exclusively on grass. They typically live in groups known as harems, consisting of a male and several females along with their young. These in turn can form other harems to become a herd. Zoo Tycoon The Plains Zebra is an adoptable animal in Zoo Tycoon and is one of the earliest animals the player can take care of - in the base game, it is one of eight animals automatically available at the start of freeform mode. It is also present in a number of scenarios, including Seasideville Zoo, Forest Zoo and African Savannah Zoo. The Plains Zebra is a relatively easy animal to care for. It is a savannah animal and requires only a small pool of water as additional terrain. They share the same ideal enclosure set-up as the Thomson's Gazelle and the two animals can be easily mixed. They breed easily and can tolerate small spaces, but they are not too popular with guests. Zoo Tycoon 2 The Plains Zebra is an adoptable animal in Zoo Tycoon 2, where it is known as the Common Zebra. It is once again a savannah animal and is unlocked after obtaining 1.5 stars in Campaign and Challenge mode. The zebra features in several scenarios, including one where the player must take a photo of a zebra using a scratching post. The Common Zebra eats hay and can use the scratching post and salt lick. They are easy to mix with several other animals, such as the Thomson's Gazelle and African Buffalo, and will interact with these animals. It can also interbreed with the Quagga. In African Adventure, they can form herds and males will fight each other over females. Zoopedia Entry *''Zebras may be able to recogonize other zebras by the pattern of stripes on their bodies.'' *''Although they are less cooperative than horses, zebras can be tamed and trained to pull carriages, but they are very difficult to ride.'' *''Zebras signal to each other with body language and sounds in the same way that domesticated horses do. Lowered ears, for example, show that a zebra is likely to kick, while a snort shows that it is alarmed.'' *''During the course of a day, a zebra herd may wander 12 miles (20 km) or more in search of food, usually returning to the same resting place each evening.'' Gallery Official Zebra Variant.png|An official Zebra variant. Trivia *According to the Zoopedia in Zoo Tycoon 2, the scientific name of the common zebra is Equus burchellii. Since then, it has been changed to Equus quagga. *In real life, zebras are notoriously aggressive when kept alongside other animals in captivity and will frequently annoy giraffes or other hoofstock; this can be carefully managed in some facilities. Category:Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Savannah animals Category:Ungulates Category:Herbivores Category:Equids Category:African animals Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Zebras Category:Official Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Official animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 DS animals Category:Zoo Tycoon DS animals Category:Default Animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 DS Animals Category:African Ungulates Category:African Herbivores Category:African Mammals Category:Odd-toed Ungulates Category:Official Zoo Tycoon DS Animals